


If You Ketch My Drift

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Drinking Games, Enemies to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vomiting, but then accidentally grew feelings, it was supposed to be all hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Dean's life would be so much simpler if he didn't have to deal with his devastatingly handsome arch nemesis in the archaeology department, Arthur Ketch. It certainly wouldn't be as exciting though. So all Dean wanted tonight was a nice night to hang out with friends. Except fate was conspiring against him and now Ketch was there and they're playing truth or shots. Nothing good can come from this. Especially when Dean's hiding a huge secret like the fact that him and Ketch have a lot of hate sex in unconventional places.





	If You Ketch My Drift

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Supernatural Rare Ship Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) round 8 over on tumblr. Yes, I'm posting this late AGAIN. *headdesk* Unforeseen difficulties with my car profusely leaking its lifeblood all over the pavement led to me having to buy a new car. That is an annoying amount of work. This story also quickly bloomed out of hand. I cut nearly 1k of it and rewrote at least another 1k. It was originally going to be nothing but hate sex... but then grew all these feelings so idk any more. This is unbeta'd so sorry for any wackiness. Feel free to point out any abominable errors or places where I plain forgot to finish sentences.

Dean could pinpoint the exact moment in time that he decided what he was going to be when he grew up. He’d always vaguely been aware that his grandpa Henry was an archaeologist but he’d never really known what that entailed except for digging old things out of the dirt and putting them in museums. But now, at 6 years old, he was sitting on the Novak’s worn couch with his eyes wide watching Indiana Jones find priceless artifacts and fight Nazis. His best friend Castiel kept putting his stuffed sheep over his face to block out the scary bits but Dean was sitting there with his mouth hanging open drinking in every detail. Of course, Mrs. Novak was not impressed when she came downstairs to see what movie Gabriel had put on for the 6 year olds but the damage was already done so she let them finish the movie.

After that night he’d been obsessed with archaeology. He’d even taken to digging up his mother’s flower beds to find buried treasure. In turn in an act of desperation his parents had taken to burying things in the sandbox for Dean to find in the hopes that it’d help but it only seemed to encourage him more. It even got to the point that he one day coordinated about a dozen children into turning one of the playgrounds in to an excavation site one recess. The teachers had thought it kind of adorable until someone found a dead bird skeleton.

Now, nearly 18 years later the passion hadn’t faded any. Dean was absolutely living his dream studying archaeology at college and living with his best friends. The only thing that Dean would change would be Arthur fucking Ketch. That fucking too smart for his own good, holier than thou asshole with the spectacular chiselled jaw. Dean just couldn’t stand him. And he’d tried, oh had he tried.

Well, maybe he could have tried harder this time. But it’s not like he had much say in this matter. Especially with how Ketch had his fingers threaded through Dean’s hair and was pulling just on the side of painful while he steadily fucked Dean’s mouth. Dean tried to swallow some of the drool that was escaping from his mouth but it was to no avail. That was a little fucking annoying because he was totally going to have to change his shirt now so that meant he had to go home before his next class. Maybe that’s why Dean decided to use a little more teeth on the next thrust.

Ketch yanked a little on Dean’s hair and said, “Naughty.” He stopped thrusting for a moment so he could give Dean a scolding look. Taking the momentary reprieve Dean tried to suck up some more of the drool. It only made an obscene slurping noise. “Are you getting tired?” The tone is teasing but even from the awkward angle Dean can tell that Ketch is making sure that he’s doing OK.

Rolling his eyes Dean flipped Ketch the bird and tried his best to bob his head and take more of Ketch’s dick in his mouth. However Ketch still has his fingers tangled in Dean’s hair and the motion pulled painfully on the strands. The pleasure pain sent a shiver down his spine and Dean let out a little moan.

“Why are you being such a little shit today? Do I need to tie you up?” Ketch put his hand to the knot of his tie.

Dean tried to shake his head the best he could with a dick still in his mouth. “No,” he tried to say.

“Then be a good boy and finish me off.” Ketch relaxed his hold slightly so Dean took it as a sign to go to town. Dean wrapped his hand back around his own dick. His strokes were out of sync with how he was bobbing his head but It didn’t matter. He was so close; all he needed was – Ketch suddenly yanked sharply and Dean knew that he was coming. Dean reveled in the pain of getting his hair pulled as he stroked himself a few more times until he was spilling onto his fist and the floor.

After several seconds Ketch untangled his fingers from Dean’s hair and pulled his cock from Dean’s mouth. Dean groaned and slowly stood up, shaking out his left leg as it was slightly asleep.

“What the fuck flavour was that? Pumpkin spice?” Dean tried his best to wipe his mouth on his sleeve.

Ketch shrugged and tied off the condom. “Well, with how much you enjoy pumpkin pie I thought you might appreciate it.”

“Dude, I’m not some fucking 20-year-old white girl. I don’t get off on pumpkin spice.” Dean said with disgust as he dug through his backpack to find something to wipe the cum off of his hand with.

“Well, with those pretty panties sometimes it’s hard to tell.”

“Fuck.” Dean glanced down at his lacy red panties which were still clearly visible since he hadn’t done up the fly on his jeans. He hastily did up his pants and glared daggers at Ketch. “So anyway, why the fuck did you even ask me to come here?”

“What,” Ketch moved closer and began gently straightening Dean’s hair. “You didn’t just come here to have some fun.”

Dean grabbed Ketch’s wrist to stop him. “if I wanted some nasty ass pumpkin spice I would’ve gone to a Starbucks or some shit. You said you had something important to give me and it couldn’t wait.”

Ketch let out a sigh and stepped back. He grabbed his bag off the nearby desk and dug through it. He eventually pulled out a pair of lacy blue panties. “I believe this is yours.”

Hastily Dean snatched up the panties and stuffed them in his pocket. “Jesus. You could have just kept them or thrown them away like a fucking normal person.”

“Or maybe I liked them on you so much I wanted to see you in them again.” He made another move to fix Dean’s hair but Dean took another hasty step back.

“Oh my god whatever.” Dean spun and made his way to the door. Deep down he was actually pretty thankful that Ketch had returned the panties, they were one of his favourite pairs. There was however no way that he was ever going admit that to Ketch.

Dean flung open the door and was stepping through it when Ketch yelled “You’re welcome!”

Dean gave him the finger then slammed the door.

-x-x-x-

“Either you’re sick or you’re having a booty call.”

Dean nearly screamed and flung his phone as the voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He spun around and locked eyes with Pam over their hedge fence. “Jesus fuck.” Dean muttered as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

Pamela smirked. “Well, which is it?”

“What?”

“You sick or is it a booty call?”

“Neither. I just… I uhh got some stuff on my shirt and I came home to change between classes.”

Pam quirked an eyebrow. “I have seen you wear a flannel with a mustard stain for over a month before you bothered to wash it. So that means you already had the booty call.”

“Oh my god.” Dean’s cheeks turned red and he put a hand over his face.

“You do this to yourself, you know. If you weren’t so adorable when you got embarrassed I wouldn’t tease you.” Dean shot her a withering look which only made Pam smile more. “I’ll tell you what, bring the people and some booze and we’ll have a party at my place tonight. I’ll even make nachos and finger sandwiches.”

Pulling his hand away from his face, Dean eyed Pam suspiciously. “Ok. But you don’t bring up the uhh… the booty call.”

“I guess that’s fair. But I’m dying to know, who is the lucky guy. Oh and don’t give me that look. I can see a drool stain on your collar so I’m assuming you had a dick in your mouth. Oh! I do suppose you could have brought pleasure to a lovely trans lady.

“I uhh..” Dean began backing up, his cheeks going even redder than before. “I’m a gentle… person… thing… man… I uhh don’t kiss and tell.” As he said the last word he backed up into the first step of his porch and nearly fell over. He flailed his arms for a couple seconds until he could regain his balance. Pam opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but he yelled out “Good, great, yes, I’ll see you at like nine? Lots of briends and fooze.” He made a little choked noise at the scrambled words and hastily stumbled his way up the stairs and opened his front door.”

“Alright, see you at nine!” He heard Pam yell right before he slammed his door shut.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and swore. He had twelve minutes to get to class. H needed to change and get his ass back to campus ASAP.

-x-x-x-

Dean was running so fucking late when he finally got home. He’d meant to be home early so he could take a shower and everything but then Mildred had dragged him into the library and informed him that his special research book had come in. Dean had then spent an embarrassing amount of time pouring over the ancient text because now he could totally prove Ketch wrong. There was nothing Dean liked better than proving Ketch wrong. He probably would have stayed all night at the library too had Cas not called him to see if Dean could grab a book he’d accidentally left in his locker.

So here he was practically flying through his front door at 8:52 PM, arms loaded with liquor bags and books. “Hey, little help!” he yelled as he stumbled into the kitchen. The house unfortunately was silent. Obviously Cas and Inias had headed next door to start the festivities early. He was about to curse the two out when he noticed the hot pink post-it on the fridge with his name and several hearts drawn around it. He opened the fridge and hallelujah there was a burger carefully covered in saran wrap on a plate.

“You are my fucking hero, Inias.” Dean said as he grabbed the plate out of the fridge. He carefully unwrapped the burger and took a huge bite. It was a shame to eat the burger cold but Dean was starving and honestly even if one of Inias’ burgers had been rolled along a dirt road Dean would still it it. That was how good they were. “I would marry you if you weren’t already engaged to my best friend,” He muttered as he chewed.

In almost record time Dean devoured the burger, took a shower, and was heading next door. He let himself in since he knew Pam would have left the door unlocked. After finding no one in the living room or kitchen he swung open the basement door and bounded down the stairs. “Sorry, I got tied up.”

“Obviously not that bad since nobody had to come rescue you.” Cas said.

“Jesus, that was ONE time.” Dean muttered. He swatted Cas on the back of the head as he moved around the couch and put the liquor bottles on the table. He glanced around the room and made a face. Inias Castiel and Charlie were squished together on a small couch; Meg, and Jo were sitting together on a saggy futon; and Billie lounged in an old red recliner with Pam perched on one of the armrests.

Dean made a shooing gesture at Cas who just rolled his eyes in response.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Cas said as he relinquished his spot on the couch to sit on the floor between Inias’ legs.

Dean could feel himself relaxing almost instantly. Hanging out with good friends was obviously just what he needed.

Everyone was casually chatting with each other until out of the blue Pam slammed her glass down on the table and yelled “Ah hah! I know what we need.” She jumped up and started digging through a closet.

Dean sloshed some beer on his leg in surprise. Grinning Charlie grabbed a napkin from the table and helped Dean clean up his lap. “If it’s that stupid game with the plastic thing you stick in your mouth I refuse to play it!” Dean yelled at Pam.

“Oh no,” Pam triumphantly pulled a box from the cupboard and moved over to the coffee table. “This is so much better.” She placed a small battered box gently on the table and grinned. “We should play some truth or shots.” There was a chorus of groaning from around the room.

“But you already know everything about us somehow.” Jo groaned.

“That may be true, but this gives you all a chance to even the field a bit and maybe even learn somethings about me.” Pam winked at Jo.

“Alright then, how do we play?” Charlie asked.

Pam grinned and began handing out small brightly coloured squares of paper and pens. “First you all are going to add a question to the box. I had the actual game one upon a time but then Becky Rosen mixed a few too many drinks a small accident with the box. So it’s sort of been a tradition to add to the questions every time we play. As for the rules...” She reached into the box and pulled out a handful of condoms and started distributing them as well. “On your turn you grab a question and you can either answer the question or take a shot. Now the condom, if you think you’d rather have someone else in the room answer the question you can return the condom to the box and then redirect your question. If you don’t use your condom you can take it home at the end of the night.”

They all spent a few minutes carefully thinking of a question to add to the game. After that Billie produced a box of shot glasses and everyone delighted in picking out one. Dean and Charlie had nearly gotten into a fist fight over a unicorn one until Cas had pointed out the Hufflepuff one. Charlie had leveled Dean with a glare, snatched up the Hufflepuff glass and said “It’s a good thing I’m a Hufflepuff and a good person, otherwise I’d take you down, Winchester.”

Once they’d all settled Pam grabbed the first paper from the box. “I figured since I suggested it was only appropriate that I begin.” She quickly scanned over the paper then smirked. “What is your favourite sex toy? Bondage tape. Or rope, I suppose. Anything that I can’t get out of.”

Billie grabbed a paper, carefully unfolded it and read aloud, “Who was your childhood crush? Hmmm...” She glanced around the room as she considered. “I’m going to go with Sailor Mars. What? I like an elegant lady that can kick some ass.”

“I can totally agree with that.” Charlie grinned as she grabbed a question from the box. She unfolded her question and made a disgusted face at it. “What the fuck, really?” She poured some tequila in her glass and took a shot.

“Whoah, Bradbury. You gotta tell us what the question was.” Jo said.

With an exasperated sigh Charlie piked up the paper and read it aloud, “Star Wars or Star Trek?”

Dean burst into laughter. “I can’t fucking believe you actually got that one.”

“You’re such an ass.” Charlie said as she punched Dean on the shoulder. “There’s no way I’m answering that because we’re all just going to get in an argument and this is gonna go nowhere. I’m being the bigger person here.”

“Chicken.” Dean teased as he reached for a question. He unfolded it and read aloud. “What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done or said?” He scrunched up his face in thought because yah he had a lot of things to choose from. After a moment of thought there was one clear winner. “Ok, so you all remember that big fancy schmancy dinner last month for the archaeology department and-”

“Oh Jesus.” Cas grabbed the whisky, poured a shot and downed it then poured and downed a second shot.

“Are you done?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded and settled more comfortably against Inias’ leg. “I’m not nearly drunk enough to relive this story.”

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. “Anyway. So Cas was my +1 to this party because nobody else would go and I didn’t want to be stuck with fucking Ketch all night. By the end of the night we were just standing around with Ketch and all of a sudden fucking Jerald T. Milanich walks up to us. Like I didn’t even know he was gonna be there – hey stop fucking laughing Jo, he’s a big deal ok – so he introduces himself and I manage to say my name right which was honestly pretty impressive. So anyway since I’m nervous I start to babble and I decide to introduce Cas and I even get his name right and it’s just all going so great that I decide to introduce Ketch as well.” He took a deep breath to calm himself and maybe hopefully do something about the blush that was rapidly growing on his cheeks. “And then I fucking say ‘and this is my colleague, Art Ketchup’.”

Jo dropped her shot glass. There were a few seconds of silence as everyone took in what Dean said then everyone was laughing hysterically. Dean was about to continue the story when he was interrupted.

“I don’t suppose you were going to tell them the best part.” The whole group turned to see Ketch and Balthazar standing at the base of the stairs. Ketch came to stand behind the couch. He leaned forward so that he was between Dean and Charlie. “I convinced the dean of the English department that Dean’s name was actually Nathan Drake and that we only called him Dean since we were all such fans of the Discworld novels.”

Charlie let out an obnoxiously loud snort of laughter then clamped a hand over her mouth and muttered “Sorry.”

“That actually explains a lot.” Billie smirked. “I was chatting with the dean last week and he was so convinced that I knew someone named Nathan Drake from the archaeology department.”

“Well if I’m the dean, who does that make you?” Dean asked.

“Ponder Stibbons, naturally.” Ketch replied.

Dean snorted. “If I’m The Dean then wouldn’t that make you Ridcully?”

Jo waived her arms to get everyone’s attention. “Ok, dudes, we are supposed to be drinking not waggling our wizard wands about.”

“The lady has a point.” Balthazar clapped Ketch on the shoulder then moved around the couch to inspect the table’s contents. “So what are we playing?”

Pam quickly explained the rules to them, handed them a shot glass and a condom, and they settled themselves on folding chairs. Ketch was squished between the futon and the couch and Balthazar was on the other side of the futon.

“Alright, I guess it’s my turn.” Castiel grabbed a paper and frowned at it after glancing it over. “Who in this room would you bang? Well, that’s kind of obvious, of course-”

“You can’t say Inias.” Jo cut in. “You gotta say someone else or you take a shot.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Well, are you going to rule out anyone else in the room I’ve already slept with too?”

“What?” Charlie squawked. “You two have been dating since the beginning of freshman year and like didn’t you not date anyone before Inias?” She stared at Castiel in horror.

Castiel sighed and leaned his head back so he could lock eyes with Inias. They had some sort of brief conversation with their eyes at the end of which Castiel let out another sigh. “We’ve had a few threesomes.”

“Get out.” Jo exclaimed. “So who did you bang? Holy shit it was Dean, wasn’t it?” She was on the edge of her seat, practically vibrating with excitement.

Grinning Castiel relaxed slightly. “A few times, yes. Meg has also had the pleasure of joining us.”

“You kinky bastards.” Pam grinned. “I wouldn’t have thought you two the type.”

“What, just because we have embarrassing angel names and our parents are painfully Christian?” Inias asked.

“Oh no, it’s probably because we come off as very vanilla and put together. We are like a catalogue couple.” Castiel smirked.

“Maybe like a sex toy catalogue.” Dean winked and nudged Inias with his elbow.

“Oh my god I don’t want to know.” Charlie covered her ears. “Dudes having sex is so not my jam.”

“We’re sorry, Charlie.” Castiel reached forward and poured Charlie anther shot which she gratefully accepted. “Alright, Inias, your turn.”

“Could you grab me one since I can’t really with you between my legs.”

“Phrasing!” Jo coughed. Everyone chuckled.

Grinning Castiel grabbed a paper and handed it back to Inias. He unfolded it and read, “What is the dumbest thing you ever did for money?” Inias groaned and put a hand over his face.

Meg snorted. “It’s the princess puke, isn’t it?”

“The what?” Balthazar asked.

“You seriously don’t know the princess puke story?” Jo stared at Balthazar in wonder.

“No, somehow I’ve missed this.” He turned to Inias. “I suspect even if you elected to take a shot somebody else in this room would tell me about the princess puke.”

Hanging his head slightly Inias sighed. “You’re probably right. So... you all know that Cas and I started dating in freshman year. We were lab partners in our chemistry class of absolute suffering. So when Cas asked me to go to some festival with him I was pretty ecstatic since I’d been trying to find a way to ask him out. But then I get there and he’s with Dean.”

“Aww, were you jealous of me?” Dean grinned and batted his eyelashes.

Inias leveled Dean with a glare. “The two of you were like all over each other. I had no idea if you were together or not.”

“Dude, we’ve been best friends since kindergarten.” Dean said.

Castiel smacked Dean on the knee. “Shut up and let Inias finish.” Dean stuck out his tongue but motioned for Inias to finish his story.

“So anyway, when Dean decided to do an ice cream eating contest I decided that I should compete as well. The prize was for a movie date package and I was determined to take Cas.” Inias took a deep breath as he mentally prepares himself to continue. “So the contest is to eat a half gallon of ice cream as fast as you can. I decided on strawberry since it was my fvourite flavour at the time. I figured I had this in the bag. My cousin, he does eating contests all the time and on more than one occasion he’s given me pointers. So anyway, the contest begins and I’m plugging along, ahead of the pack-”

“Only because I was an idiot and chose mint chip” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Castiel patted Dean on the knee. “you had good intentions.”

“Why was mint chip such a problem?” Jo asked.

Dean sighed “Because of the chocolate. They were like huge chunks so I had to chew them all. But I thought mint would be a great choice because when i inevitably puked it up or at least had monster burps it would be minty refreshing.”

Jo made a disgusted face and waved her hands. “Eww, tmi. Inias, continue”

“Anyway, as I was saying, everything was going along great. I kept a steady lead throughout the contest. The first problems started when I was mostly done. My stomach made a sound I wasn’t aware stomachs could make. But seeing as I had maybe 10 scoops left and then a little bit of melt to drink I ignored it. I finished maybe a little after 9 minutes? So I slammed my container down and stood up in triumph. This is where it all went wrong.”

“I will admit that some of this may have been my fault.” Castiel reached up a hand and threaded it through one of Inias’.

Inias smiled and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “So Cas here comes over to congratulate me. He flings an arm around my shoulders and says I have no idea what because my stomach has just started churning in a most peculiar way. After a few seconds it subsides just in time to hear Cas say ‘this is even more impressive since aren’t you lactose intolerant?’”

“No!” Balthazar slapped a hand over his mouth. “You forgot to take some lactate didn’t you?”

Inias grimaced. “Almost as soon as Cas’ words registered I was grabbing for my ice cream tub and I was violently spewing pink puke into it. The proceeding 24 hours were probably some of the worst of my life.”

“Did you at least get the prize?” Ketch asked.

Inias smiled and held up Castiel’s hand to show off his engagement ring. “Yah, we went on our movie date. Then at the end this asshole tells me that I didn’t need to do that contest because he was going to ask me out at the festival anyway.”

“Now that we’ve all had our dose of sickening and cute...” Ketch leaned forward and grabbed a paper from the box. He unfolded it and read aloud, “When was your last booty call? My my, isn’t this an interesting question.”

Dean’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest. This was it. This was going to be what finally outed him and Ketch. He subtly tried to get Ketch’s attention but he was too busy smirking at the paper. Den even tried coughing but Ketch was not paying him any attention.

“I don’t know if you’d call it a booty call per se. It was more of a random encounter with someone. None of our encounters are really planned, we just happen to be in the same place at the same time and one thing leads to another...”

Dean’s face was heating up. Oh Jesus. Oh no. He cleared his throat louder in hopes that Ketch would notice but he was obviously ignoring Dean. Charlie however gave him a concerned look and asked if he needed anything to drink. Dean forced a smile and politely declined.

“Well, I suppose I did ask him to meet me this afternoon. Though it wasn’t initially for a so called booty call.”

“Ok, so who was the booty call with?” Jo asked.

“Now, that’s not the question.” Ketch smirked. “It just asked when, it didn’t ask with whom. And as much as I enjoyed this afternoon I am a gentleman and I won’t reveal whom. Well, unless that’s my next question.”

Relief flooded Dean and he relaxed slightly. Man had he dodged a bullet there. He grabbed one of the water bottles from the centre of the table and took a long drink. He could pass off his weird behaviour as just having something caught in his throat and nobody would be the wiser.

“You’re no fun.” Jo pouted. She reached for her own question and carefully unfolded it. Her frown quickly turned into a smirk. She tossed her condom in the centre of the table and scanned the room, before she finally settled on Ketch. “Who was the last person you slept with. So, who-”

“Oh fucking come on!” Dean yelled, slamming the bottle down on the table. Everyone turned to stare at him and he paled slightly.

Jo blinked a couple times and then cleared her throat. “Ok, I was gonna ask Arthur but obviously Dean has something to say. So Dean, who was the last person you slept with?”

Dean’s stomach did a strange lurch. Oh fuck. With Jo asking Ketch there was a small chance that he would have taken the shot and spared Dean the embarrassment of their situation becoming public. Sure people would be disappointed that he didn’t reveal his last lover’s name but they’d get over it. However, now that Dean had had that outburst it was obvious that he was hiding something. “I uh...” He fumbled with unscrewing the lid to the water then nervously chugged the rest of the bottle. It was just something to take up more of his time while he decided what to do.

Suddenly Cas scrambled to his feet and stared down at Dean. “You!” He pointed at Dean but before Dean could say anything Cas spun and pointed at Ketch “And you!” He spun back and stared at Dean, eyes wide. “I can’t believe you! You haven’t kept a secret from me since we were 9 and you accidentally broke my favourite pen! Even when you had your first crush on a boy you told me almost instantly!”

Dean scrambled to his feet because he couldn’t stand Cas staring down at him with those sad eyes (not that being eye level with them was any better). “Shit man, I’m so sorry.” Cas opened his mouth to say something but Dean put a hand over it. “No like legit I am sorry. I... fuck this is so messed up.”

A hand gently rested on Cas’ shoulder and spun him around. Ketch smiled kindly and said. “It’s not like any of you lot would’ve believed us?”

Meg snorted. “I’ve known since freshman year.”

“I’ve known since you guys moved in next door.” Billie shrugged.

“I uhh...” Inias shifted nervously on the couch and stared at the floor. “I may have known too.”

Cas turned his scandalized look to Inias. “You knew?!”

Inias swallowed nervously. “Umm, well not knew. I may have just seen them sneak off together at a party and I suspected but I never asked for sure and there was obviously the possibility that nothing was going on but I...” he trailed off and just sighed in defeat. “Ok so I saw them having sex in the impala last Halloween.”

“My whole life is a lie” Charlie grabbed the bottle of tequila, twisted off the top, and drank straight from the bottle.

Dreading the answer Dean asked. “Ok so who here besides Cas and Charlie didn’t know?” Jo and Pam raised their hands. “Jesus.” Dean put a hand over his face and tried to quell his rolling stomach.

Cas pushed past Dean and flopped onto the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, “Ok so exactly how long has this been going on?”

“Since Becky Rosen’s Halloween party freshman year.” Ketch said.

Cas’ eyes widened. “Holy shit, that’s almost as long as Inias and I have been together! How on earth did I never figure this out?”

Dean sagged slightly. “I don’t know, man. In case you didn’t notice unless we’re screwing around we pretty much hate each other.”

“I don’t hate you.” Ketch said.

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Ketch. “What?”

Ketch’s smile turned gentle. He stepped forward so that he could stand in front of Dean. “I don’t hate you. I never have. I find you aggravating certainly, especially when you insist on calling me Art...”

“You’re constantly antagonizing me though.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“I will admit I love it when you get all riled up. It’s almost as adorable as when you get all flustered and fumble your words.”

For once Dean actually took the time to look at Ketch. He’d spent so many years being determined to hate Ketch that’ he’d never really taken the time to see him. Sure there was a smirk on his devastatingly handsome face but there was no malice behind it. Suddenly it was like he’d been punched in the gut. Dean whispered, “I don’t hate you either,” and his lips were crashing onto Ketch’s.

Ketch’s arms went instantly around him and he was passionately returned the kiss. There was something almost freeing about this. They’d spent so long dancing around each other, flinging insults, and trying to show each other up. Having everything out in the open was a pretty good feeling. Actually he was probably way more into this than he’d been into any of the hate sex. And that was saying something because the hate sex had been exceptionally hot.

A pillow collided with the back of Dean’s head. Startled, Dean sprung back from Ketch. “I’m uhh...” He said as he nervously stared at his socked feet.

“Alright, as much as I’d enjoy watching you two go all the way I think there are some others in this room that would not appreciate it. So you two get the fuck out of my house.” Pam said with a smile.

“That sounds like a lovely plan.” Ketch grabbed Dean by the hand and began leading him out of the basement. “We’ll see you all in the morning.”

“Yah, umm bye.” Dean muttered as he clutched Ketch’s hand tighter. He glanced around the room but couldn’t quite meet anyone’s eyes because this was all still way too fucking weird to him.

There was a chorus of goodbyes and even a wolf whistle from their friends. The two quickly made it up the stairs and out of Pam and Billie’s house. As they were walking down the driveway Dean finally started to relax. He could totally do this. His friends all knew and none of them seemed all that upset. Well upset that Dean hadn’t told them. Now that he thought back to their faces some of them had looked kinda relieved.

Dean grinned. Yah, he was feeling pretty great about all of this now. When they were just starting up the driveway to Dean’s house he cleared his throat and tried to say as casually as possible, “Oh, and by the by, Mildred totally got the Liber Pantegni for me at the library.”

Ketch stopped in his tracks and stared at Dean in awe. “How in the devil? I tried everything but Mildred stood firm on the fact that she would not even try to bring it in.”

Dean slung an arm over Ketch’s shoulders. “Well, it helps if she has a big ol’ crush on you. Or if you stopped to help her change a flat tire once and then bring her cinnamon buns every week or so for the last 4 years.”

“Well played. What was the wager on this again?”

“I believe I get to tie you up and do whatever I like with you.”

“Well,” Ketch stepped out of Dean’s arm and continued heading towards Dean’s front door. “I do believe I like the sound of that”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Is there a chance that I'll write more to this and make it a series of short fics? Yah maybe. I wound up coming up with a great deal of backstory that I never got to use. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
